


Amon and Kaneki go clubbing

by TheGayNerdGod



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amon and Kaneki go to the club, M/M, and its great, i messed up the end, i sin again, oh damn, siiiiiin, sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayNerdGod/pseuds/TheGayNerdGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title kiddies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amon and Kaneki go clubbing

Amoneki clubbin ye

Dark lights hampered Amon Koutarou's ability to see along with loud music that could be heard across Tokyo hampered his ability to hear. And with no one to guide him, Amon was completely lost. He had been dragged here by his subordinate, Akira Mado who dropped him off at the bar and had run off with a pretty girl with long purple hair. He shifted awkwardly in his seat and sipped his drink. To be honest he didn't know what it was but Akira had ordered it for him and it didn't taste that bad. In fact as he drank more the loud music and strobe lights weren't bothering him as much. 

Amon heaved a breath and looked to the crowd. It seemed to part and through it he could see a more particular club goer. They. We're short and dressed to the nines in a leather, and undeniably skintight, shirt that showed off his toned, but not too muscly upper body. They were also wearing a skirt that admittedly didn't cover too much, and fishnet stockings that were covered from the lower thigh down from black stiletto pumps. 

After nearly dropping his glass Amon managed to regain his cool, set the cursed glade down, turn his attention back the dance floor. Whoever the mysterious club goer was turned, gave Amon a wink, and disappeared into the crowd again under the cover of the non consistent lighting. 

Amon could feel the blush creep up on his face and he was glad that he had already drank something just in case Akira came around again.

"Koutarou," speak of the devil and they shall appear. Amon turned his attention to Akira who had suddenly appeared. She was accompanied by the pretty girl with the purple hair who was practically hanging off of the blonde's shoulders. 

"Uh, can I help you?" 

Am evil grin spread across Akira's face and she pointed to the back of the club. "Follow us we found someone for you to meet." 

\-----

Kaneki Ken hid his face in his hands as his friend next to him burst out laughing. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Dressed so scandalously and at a club. Even dancing and winking at some random guy at a bar. 

"Bro!" Hide's voice was very easily heard above the music, probably because he had some alcohol and was on his fifth or sixth drink that night. "Are you telling me you winked at some guy at a bar? Bro," he drew out that last word. "You gotta go back and see if he's still there! Maybe you two could hook up."

Kaneki's face paled as he slapped Hide's shoulder. "Hide!" 

The friend in question doubled over laughing and when he calmed down he looked past Kaneki to a certain group of three behind him. 

"Kaneki look at who's coming." 

Kaneki groaned and hid his head in his hands. It was that hot guy from the bar. The one he winked at. And he was with Akira and Rize. What was coming couldn't be good. 

\-----

When Amon saw who he was being led to he internally groaned. It was the dancer from before. He looked just as embarrassed as Amon was so maybe that was a plus. Akira shoved him towards him towards where Kaneki was sitting and made her way back onto the dance floor with Rize dragging after her. 

Hide stood up and winked at the two before heading back to the bar. 

Amon just stood there awkwardly (curse his shyness) until Kaneki pat the seat next to him. 

"Um, sorry about my friends, uh..." Kaneki balled his hands into fists and looked away from the taller man. 

"Ah, no, no, they're fine." Amon punctuated his sentence with a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways, I'm Amon Koutarou. And you are?"

"Kaneki Ken. It's nice to meet you!" Kaneki offered a wide smile as shy shyly tucked some wayward hair behind his ear. Oh god he was hot. Tall, muscular, and wearing a t-shirt that nicely complemented his figure. Kaneki was in love. 

Amon gave a smile, albeit a shaky one, in return and carried on talking with Kaneki. Apparently it was his birthday so that's why he was at the club dressed the way he was. (Not that Amon minded but shush shush.) 

The two carried on talking about their night and their friends in general. At about two in the morning they left and took the short walk to Amon's apartment. After fumbling with the keys and letting themselves in the two promptly fell onto the nice sofa in Amon's living room. 

"Hide's gonna be pissed." Kaneki burst out laughing at the messages he was bound to see in the morning. He rolled over and sat up. Amon had sat himself up while Kaneki was laughing and was situated against the junction of where his couches met. He would've said something about Kaneki's statement but he was fast asleep, worn out from the club and the stumbling and laughing trip home. 

Kaneki signed and crawled over to Amon after he pulled off his boots. And after he finally got situated between Amon and the couch he fell asleep as well.


End file.
